


Comprehension

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedre tries to determine how to make Joscelin see Melisande as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprehension

My Joscelin is so unlike many of the D'Angeline I have known, but I admit I have not known so many Casselines to be certain he is atypical. He does not fully comprehend the desires that motivate me.

How to make him see Melisande through my eyes? How to help him understand that love and hate are not words I may use for her, though either might be accurate to an outsider's glance?

How do I take that fire and ice, the two sides of a razor thin mirror that she is, and sum it up in words his purity may grasp?

She runs deep in my veins, as I know I do in her own. There are parts of each of us that the other complements perfectly. Yet...she walks her path of power in blazing thrusts, while I spin mine in quieter shadows, each move I make a subtle counter to her sudden and decisive revelations.

She may yet beat me at this, but in the end, we will both have been true to our natures, and that, I think, is part of what confuses my poor Cassiline.


End file.
